


Manekin

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: The SPN AU [2]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Crack, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Shopping Malls, Suave!Goyong, Urban Legends, [Paulo Avelino references intensify], mannequins
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba’t niya pinapatulan <i>ang isang manekin</i>, tangina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manekin

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here.](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/133186471633/manekin)

“Mayroong bulung-bulungan tungkol sa isang manekin sa isang branch ng isang malaking mall (hindi binigay ang pangalan ayon sa hiling ng nagbalita) na di-umano’y nabubuhay sa pagpatak ng alas-onse y media ng gabi, kung kailan sarado na ang mall, at wala nang taong makakakita sa kaniya. Ayon sa mga kuwento tungkol sa kaniya, kapag nabubuhay ay halos tunay-sa-buhay ang nagiging itsura nito; hindi mo siya aakalaing manekin, lalo’t sa tunog ng boses niyang malambot at mabait, at sa paggalaw niyang sing-pino ng mananayaw.

Ayon sa mga ulat ng mga taong nakakita sa kaniya minsan lamang, parang siyang naghahanap ng isang bagay na tila nawala niya. Aalis siya sa kaniyang puwesto, at mag-uumpisang maglakad sa mga nakaladlad na mga pamili, okupado sa paghahanap ng nawawala. Minsan may nakatawag na sa kaniyang pansin—isang guwardyang nag-aakalang naiwan lang na kustomer, ngunit sa paglingon niya, ay nawala ito.

Minsan raw, may mga natirang trabahador na nag-ulat ng pagkakatok sa pinto nang may nagtatawag na boses na hindi nila maintindihan. Sa takot, hindi nila ito sinagot, at sa huli, ay iniwanan rin sila. Napag-alamang ito rin ang boses ng namumuhay na manekin.

Ayon sa isang saykiko na aming nakapanayam, maaaring nasasapian ang manekin na ito ng isang espiritung may kailangan pang gawin sa mundo. Hindi pa rin alam kung anong kailangan niyang gawin, ngunit sa isang panayam namin sa isang empleyado ng mall, nabanggit niya na maaaring ang hinahanap ng espiritung ito ay ang gumanti sa kung sino man ang nakasakit sa kaniya. Maaaring ang pagtawag niya ng tao, o ang paghahanap-hanap sa mga pasilyo ng mga pamili ay ang kaniyang paraan daw para makahanap ng kaniyang mabibiktima.

Sa ngayon—”

“Tama na, Jose, may trabaho pa tayo,” Wika ni Rusca nang pagod at naiinis, at inirapan niya si Jose, na nakaupo sa bangko na para sa mga naghihintay na mamimili, nagbabasa mula sa kaniyang tablet. “Baba mo na ‘yan, at tulungan mo akong mag-ayos dito, gago.”

“Teka,” natawa ang lalaki, at tumayo siya mula sa bangko upang lapitan si Rusca. “Tignan mo oh.”

Nagbuntung-hininga si Rusca. “Ano nanaman?”

“Ayon sa mga nakakita sa manekin, kamukha niya raw si Paulo Avelino.”

Tinitigan siya ni Rusca, hindi naniniwala, at nginitian siya ni Jose. “Anong kagaguhan ‘yan?”

“Aba malay, pero _puta_ , ang funny.”

“Hoy! Kayong dalawa! Magsi-trabaho nga kayo ng maayos!”

Napatalon sina Rusca at Jose sa gulat, at agaran ding nagmadali ang dalawa sa pag-aayos.

* * *

May running joke sina Jose at Rusca (at ang binatang nasa shift bago sa kanila, si Joven) tungkol sa mga manekin na naka-display sa bahagi nila ng department store. Lahat ng manekin may pangalan, at araw-araw, binabati nila ang mga ito ng parang matalik na kaibigan.

“Magandang hapon, Doray.”

“Ang ayos ng suot mo ngayon, Betsy!”

“Shet, ba’t ang alikabok mo, Caloy?”

At, ang manekin sa gitna ng display—

“Magandang tanghali, Goyong.” Ngiti ni Rusca sa manekin habang pinupunasan ang mukha nito. “Mukhang pinagkakaguluhan ka nanaman ng mga chix ha.”

Siyempre, walang sagot, ngunit natawa pa rin si Rusca. “Syempre. Ayos ko ‘yan eh. ‘Tong si Joven, hindi talaga marunong mag-coordinate!”

“Kuya Ed, narinig ko ‘yun!” Tawa ng binata mula sa mga nakasampay na mga damit, “Hindi ka nakakatuwa!”

Dinilaan ni Rusca si Joven, at natawa lang ang binata.

“O sha, Joven,” wika ni Jose, “Uwi ka na; may klase ka pa mamayang gabi!”

“Ay, opo!” tango niya, “Bye-bye po! Kuya Jose, Kuya Ed!”

Kinawayan nila pareho si Joven, at nagmadaling umalis ang binata.

Naglipas ang shift nilang walang masyadong abala, at nang pumatak ang alas-otso ng gabi, ay biglang nilapitan ni Jose si Rusca.

“Brad,” wika niya, “Actually—uh. May kailangan kasi kaming gawin ng kuya ko. OK lang bang ikaw na lang maiwan dito? Pramis, may Toblerone cake ka sa akin bukas.” Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Rusca, at bahagyang nag-panic si Jose. “OK, saka ensaymada. Promise.”

Doon, ngumiti si Rusca, at tumango. “Ay, paano ko naman matatanggihan ang kaawa-awa mong pagmamakaawa sa akin, Jose?”

“Tangina mo, Rusca,” Tawa ng kaniyang katrabaho. “O sige. Aalis na ako, ah. Tuesday naman ngayon—walang masyadong tao. Hindi ‘yan stress sa ‘yo, diba?”

Iniling ni Rusca ang ulo niya. “Paki-bati na lang sa kuya mo, Jose. At sabihin mo sa kaniya yung limpampung piso ko na utang niya!”

“Sabi na nga ba, kaya ka nagpapabati.” Hagikgik ni Jose, at sinapak siya ni Rusca habang nakangiti. “Oo na, sige na. Bye, Rusca.”

“Bukas ulit, Jose!”

Naiwanan si Rusca ng mag-isang nakahawak sa lugar nila, pero tulad nga ng sinabi ni Jose, wala nang masyadong tao ang dumaan sa parte nila sa mall ng Tuesday ng halos alas-nuebe ng gabi.

Sa hindi niya alam na dahilan, hindi naman siya nangulila sa pagkawala ng kasama. Andiyan naman sina Goyong, isip niya sa sarili niya, at paminsan-minsan, habang walang tao, kinakausap niya ang manikin na parang siya si Jose.

“ _Grabe alam mo, ang mahal talaga masyado ng Starbucks coffee. Sobrang hindi siya worth it, tangina._ ”

“ _Maganda kaya yung bagong pelikula na, uh… ano ‘yun? Heneral Luna?_ ”

“ _Hindi ko pa tapos panoorin yung bagong episode ng Once Upon A Time, shet. Ba’t sumasabog news feed ko?_ ”

“ _OK, puta, ang sarap ng Starbucks coffee. Gusto ko ng SB._ ”

“ _Sino sa tingin mo ang mas guwapo? Ikaw o si Paulo Avelino?_ ”

“ _Puta, hindi ko afford mag-SB_.”

Pagdating ng closing time, naiwanan ding mag-isa si Rusca na nag-aayos ng display nila.

Nagwalis siya, nagligpit ng mga damit na naguluhan, at hindi niya namalayang lumipas na ang halos isa’t kalahating oras. Hindi pa niya nabibihisan ang lahat ng manekin.

Si Goyong na lang naman.

Namili si Rusca ng panibagong terno para bukas para sa manekin, at habang palapit na siya sa manekin ay naalala niya ang kinuwento sa kaniya ni Jose.

 _May manekin na nabubuhay ng alas-onse y media ng gabi_.

Napatigil siya, at nagtaka siya kung bakit siya natakot bigla.

Dahil ba na mag-isa siya? Sa gabi? Sa loob ng isang halos wala nang laman na mall? Kasama ng mga ilang manekin?

Naalala niya bigla lahat ng videos ng mga horror games na nilaro ni Markiplier na may manekin. Naalala niya bigla na kapag hindi siya nakatingin, baka—

“ _Tangina_.” Mura niya, pero nanlalamig na ang kaniyang dugo sa takot. “Hin-hindi ako m-magpapatakot.”

Nilapitan niya si Goyong, at tinitigan niya ang manekin. Hindi naman siguro ito gagalaw diba?

Tumunog ang tili ni Markiplier sa utak niya ng parang ugong ng tili sa mga horror movie.

Naginig siya ng bahagya. “Kaya ko ‘to, punyeta.” Wika niya, “Trabaho ko ito.”

Huminga siya ng malaim, at nag-umpisang tanggalin ang mga damit na nakalagay sa manekin. Natanggal niya ang mga butones ng polo na suot ng manekin nang biglang may mga mainit na kamay na humawak sa kaniyang kanang kamay, at may brasong pumunta sa kaniyang baywang. Napatigil siya sa pagkabigla, at lalo siyang nagulat nang biglang may humalik sa kaniyang kamay. Tumingala siya at—

“Tangina, si Paulo Avelino nga.”

Nginitian siya ng isang makisig na lalake, at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa baywang ni Rusca. Natapilok siya, at lalong nahulog sa dibdib ng lalaki, at mas naramdaman niya ang tawa niya kaysa sa narinig ito.

Hinawakan siya sa baba ng lalaki, at tinitigan siya sa mata.

“Aba’y napakabilis mo naman, aking irog,” wika niyang malumanay, at dinaan niya ang kaniyang hinlalaki sa labi ni Rusca. Namula ang mga pisngi nito, at kahit na gusto niyang tumakbo, ay hindi siya makagalaw.

(Kalahati ng dahilan ay sa takot. Yung isang kalahati, yung isang dahilang ayaw niyang aminin—kinilig siya.)

“Ni hindi mo man lang sinasabi ang iyong pangalan ay tayo’y napunta agad sa ganito.” Tuloy ng lalaki, at nilapitan niya si Rusca. “Ako’y sang-ayon sa takbo ng mga bagay, ngunit—maaari mo bang basbasan ako ng iyong pangalan?”

Tangina, ano raw?

“T-teka, ikaw—” Hindi alam ni Rusca kung saan nanggaling ang kaniyang lakas para magsalita, pero natuwa siyang at least andun pa.

“Ah, ako?” Tawa ng lalaki. “Ako si Goyong. Lagi mo akong kausap, hindi diba? Kahit noong wala pa ang kasama mo—yung may nunal?”

Tangina. Yung manekin.

 _Buhay_  yung manekin.

Doon napatili si Rusca, at nabigla si Goyong.

“Ah, sandali lamang!”

Hinila niya si Rusca, at pinatahimik siya sa pamamagitan ng paghalik sa kaniya. Nabigla si Rusca, at nanahimik siya, ngunit biglang naramdaman niya ang dila ni Goyong, at—

“P-punyeta, teka lang!” mura niya habang nilayuan niya si Goyong, namumula ng todo ang kaniyang mga pisngi, at desperadong makatakas sa mala-bakal na yakap ni Goyong. “Bi-bitawan mo ako!”

“At bakit naman, mahal ko?” Binaba siya ni Goyong sa isang French dip, at kumapit si Rusca sa kaniya sa pagkawalang-taros. “Hindi ba’t nag-uumpisa pa lamang ang gabi nating…” inakyat niya ang kamay niya sa linya ng hita ni Rusca, at nanginig ito. “ _Kay init_  na gabing magkasama?”

Shet. Ang hirap tumanggi sa ganyan.

Tinignan ni Rusca si Goyong, na nakangiti pa rin, at napasigaw siya sa gulat nang bigla ulit siyang iakyat ni Goyong, at inikot ng parang kasama sa sayawan. Sinalo niya si Rusca, at hinila muli palapit, upang halikan siya muli, ngayong bukas na ang bibig, at natawa siya sa agarang pagtunaw ni Rusca sa kaniyang dibdib.

(May dila. Shet.)

Lumayo si Goyong na nakangiti sa isang tulalang Rusca, at bumaba siya upang halikan ang leeg nito.

“O, mahal ko,” wika niyang mababa, at natuwa siya sa pagkanginig ni Rusca. “Pangalan mo.”

“Ed— _ah, shet_ —Edu… Eduardo.” Hindi alam ni Rusca kung anong nangyayari sa kaniya. Bakit parang may hamog sa kaniyang paningin? Bakit gustong-gusto niya ulit halikan si Goyong? Ba’t niya pinapatulan  _ang isang manekin_ , tangina?

(Kasi nga, kamukha ni Paulo Avelino. Ilang beses niya rin inulit-ulit yung Cosmo69 na video na yun. Hindi pa rin siya maka-recover sa ngiti at sa abs ni Paulo.)

“Eduardo ano, mahal ko?”

“Ru… Rus…”

“Rusca!” biglang may sumigaw, at may umalingawngaw ng putok ng baril. Parang nabuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig, at nanliwanag muli ang kaniyang pag-iisip. Agarang tinulak ni Rusca si Goyong palayo (shet, nakapasok na kamay niya sa t-shirt niya!) at halos matisod siya habang tinatangka niyang lumayo. May nakasalo sa kaniyang isang tao, at paglingon niya, nginitian siya ni Jose.

“OK ka lang?” tanong niya, habang nakita ni Rusca na palapit ang kuya niya, may hawak na riple na nakaturo kay Goyong, na ngayo’y masama na ang tingin sa kanila.

“Y-yata?” Sagot ni Rusca.

“Rusca, mahal ko,” wika ni Goyong, at nanlabo muli ang mundo niya. Nanlambot siya, at bumagsak siya kay Jose. “Bumalik ka sa akin.”

“Rusca, ‘wag!” Utos ni Manuel, at pinaputukan niya ulit si Goyong. Nakaiwas si Goyong, at nagmura ang nakatatandang Bernal.

“Shet, Jose,” wika ni Rusca na parang lasing, “Ang galing galing niyang humalik.”

“Tangina mo Goyong, anong ginawa mo sa kaibigan ko?”

“Wala naman,” Ngiti ng manekin, at biglang may lumabas na dalawang pakpak sa likod niya. “Gusto ko lang ng cute na boylet. Bakit ba?”

“Cute daw ako, sabi ni Paulo.”

“Mas cute si Joven kaysa sa ‘yo,” Sagot agad ni Jose, at hinigpitan niya ang kapit niya kay Rusca. “Goyong. Lumayas ka na rito o talagang babarilin ka namin.”

“Ang tagal tagal niyo na akong hinahabol, hindi niyo pa rin ako mahuli.” Ngiti niya. “Sa tingin niyo ngayon may pinagkaiba?”

“Malay mo.” Sagot ni Manuel, at tinutukan siya muli ng riple. “Sa bilang ng tatlo, Goyong. Isa.”

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Goyong.

“Dalawa.”

Nanilaw ang mga mata niya, at nagising si Rusca sa biglang sikip ng hawak ni Jose sa kaniya. Napalingon siya sa kaniyang katrabaho, at tinignan niya si Goyong.

Wala na ang hamog sa isipan niya. Hm.

“Goyong, please lang.” Wika niya bigla. “Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari, pero please. Iwanan mo kami ngayon. Ayaw ko ng away dito.”

“Rusca, hindi siya makikinig sa iyo—” Umpisa ni Manuel, ngunit sumimangot si Goyong, at bumalik sa pagiging kulay-kape ng kaniyang mga mata. “Ha?”

“Oo, sige na.” Sagot ni Goyong. “Pero dahil lang ayaw ng aking mahal ng away.” Binuklat niya ang kaniyang mga pakpak, at nagkairapan sila ni Manuel. “Babalikan ko kayong magkapatid, tandaan niyo iyon.” Banta niya, “At babalikan ko rin si Eduardo. Gagawin ko siyang akin, itaga niyo ‘yan sa bato.”

“Ikaw muna ang itataga ko.” Sagot ni Manuel nang marahas, at lumipad si Goyong sa kadiliman. Nang mawala siya, tinignan niya si Rusca. “Shet, Rusca, sorry. Natagalan kami ni Jose.”

“Sorry, nakita mo ‘yun lahat.” Tuloy ni Jose, at tinaasan sila ng kilay ni Rusca.

“Teka. Sinasabi niyo bang regular na nangyayari ang mga ganito? Ang mga… kulam shet na hindi ko malaman-laman?” Tanong niya, at tahimik na tumango ang magkapatid. “So… sa lahat ng beses na nag-leave o maagang nawawala si Jose ay…”

“Kasi naghahabol kami ng mga katulad ni Goyong.” Tinapos ni Manuel. “Sorry talaga.”

Nanahimik ng sandali si Rusca, at ngumiti siyang malaki.

“Shet naman, kayong dalawa. Ang cool ng ginagawa niyo. Sama ako.”

Nabigla ang magkapatid, at sa wakas, ay napangiti rin sila.

“Gago,” Sagot ni Jose, “Pang-eksperto trabaho namin.”

“Nagsalita ang laging nagpapaligtas sa kuya niya.”

“Kuyaaa!”

Natawa lang si Rusca, ngunit sa likod ng isip niya, hindi mawala-wala si Paulo Avel—este, si Goyong. Bakit kaya na sa kaniya siya nagpakita? Dahil ba sa kaibigan niya ang magkapatid na Bernal? Lahat ng kalokohan na iyon, ay dahil ba sa gusto niya lang makalamang sa magkapatid?

Sayang naman, kinilig pa naman siya.

* * *

“Punyeta,” Mura ni Goyong, habang naupo siya sa bubong ng mall. “Ang cute pa naman ni Rusca.” Sumimangot siya, at tinignan niya ang isang litratong ninakaw niya sa office ng staff. Ito’y larawan ni Rusca, at napangiti siya.

“Balang araw,” wika niya, “Mapapasakin ka rin, o mahal ko.”


End file.
